


A Bright Surprise

by itbeajen



Series: 25 Days of Christmas - 2017 [13]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, decorations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: It was your tradition, you didn't think he'd pick up on it





	A Bright Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.

When you first decorated the house, it was mostly you. Python enjoyed watching you rush around, decorating the living room with Christmas lights and decorating the faux Christmas tree with homemade ornaments. He’d occasionally help you reach the taller parts, but never has he ever initiated anything first.

So when you came home after being gone for a few weeks prior due to work, you were expecting nothing festive, nothing to celebrate the holiday season. But Christmas lights were hung up, the tree was set up, and the ornaments were all neatly placed in full display. Your jaw drops in surprise and you can’t help but slowly look around in awe. For some reason, although it was essentially the same decorations, it felt different. And it wasn’t until you stepped into the actual living room that you noticed why.

Scattered throughout the entire room were small snowflakes, and centered on their sparkling glory were small circular cut pictures of you and Python, or of you and your friends. But regardless, he had thought of you, he had made those himself. You could tell from the rather skilled craft work.

A small gasp leaves your lips and a small soft smile is evident on your visage. Your head swivels back and forth, searching for your ever sneaky yet lazy husband. The living room was empty of his presence, only the illuminated walls and ornaments made themselves obvious to them. You slowly made your way up the stairs towards your shared bedroom, clearly happy to see that he even decorated the rails.

But upon walking opening the door, you hear a new jingle of bells on the door and Python turns towards you. He’s wearing a ridiculous white Christmas sweater with reindeers all over and the words “My Squad Sleighs” boldly knitted across it in red and green. You shook your head fondly and he shrugged, “You said you liked ugly Christmas sweaters.”

“I never told you to buy one,” you laughed, as you dropped your bag onto the floor. You eagerly walked up to him and wrapped your arm around his torso. You snuggled against him and he chuckled, “Missed you too, babe.”

“Thank you for decorating while I was gone.”

“Mm, I tried, I didn’t quite finish though.”

You pull away slightly to look at him. There’s confusion in your eyes, but upon seeing the mirth in his, you asked, “What did you do?”

“Oh, nothing really,” he drawled before glancing up. You followed his gaze and almost burst into laughter upon seeing the mistletoe hung up in your room. You shook your head fondly and he teased, “Well?”

“Aren’t you clever?” you laughed and gently wrapped your arms around his neck as you pull him towards you.

Perhaps it wasn’t a bad idea letting Python decorate every now and then if it meant you could have sweet surprises like these.


End file.
